


My dear Sana-chan

by fandom Anime shelter 2020 (Anime_Shelter)



Series: Выкладки fandom Anime shelter 2020: визуал G — PG-13 [16]
Category: Kodomo no Omocha | Child's Toy
Genre: AMV, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%20shelter%202020
Summary: music:  Rie fu - dreams bevideo: anime Kodomo no Omocha; anime Marmalade Boy
Relationships: Kurata Sana/Hayama Akito
Series: Выкладки fandom Anime shelter 2020: визуал G — PG-13 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846426
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	My dear Sana-chan

**Author's Note:**

> music: Rie fu - dreams be  
> video: anime Kodomo no Omocha; anime Marmalade Boy


End file.
